FemJaku
by LheraWryts
Summary: This is basically a prologue of what happens in Koujaku's route, but I added a few extra DRAMAtical details, as well as putting my own twist to it. If you want to know what the "twist" is, and the title hasn't really spoken out to you, READ THIS FANFIC. Enjoy! (Although this is rated T, there are mentions of rape, as well as a sadistic Ryuuhou. You have been warned.))


_ "I'm going to leave Midorijima,"_

The girl whispered to her friend, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Her friend, a boy a couple of years younger than her, looked up at her, his innocent, young brown eyes staring like wide orbs, light long blue hair slightly fluttering in the breeze. He then gave a sad smile, and said,

_"I'll miss you," _And he gave her a small hug. Sitting on the park bench, they looked up at the sky lit with bright stars.

_"Aoba, if there's something I need to say to you before I leave... It's that you should never give in."_

_ "Do not give in?"_

_ " Yes. Do not give in."_

And before she could say anything else, Tae-san, Aoba's grandmother, arrived to pick up her grandson. Exchanging their goodbyes, the girl left.

A week later, the girl was at her homeland, and her family moved in to their old house. She was often lonely, and tried to find ways to pass the time. Whenever the people in the village needed a haircut, she'd do it for them; she was adept at it, and quickly became the best hairdresser in the town. Her skillful hands wielded a scissor at ease, creating hairstyle masterpieces.

Eventually, she found out that her neighbors had a son. He wore a dark blue kimono, had light brown hair with blonde attributes, and wore a skull necklace. For about a year, they never really spoke. But one day, when she tried to sew twine into a net for catching fish, he walked past, and was about to continue walking, when something caught his eye.

Coming up to the girl, he asked if he could examine her needle. She was perfectly fine with it, but she gave a small giggle when he examined it closely. It was then when he and she would often talk. The girl quickly found out the boy's name was Ryuuhou, and was flattered at the fact that he liked her name- Koujaku. He was slightly older than her, so he seemed knowledgable.

However, it wasn't too long before Koujaku found that Ryuuhou had... Queer interests. Although he had a strange attraction to needles, his illustrations were.. . Mind altering. Like a drug. She often found her head spinning whenever he drew something as simple as a few blooming flowers. Her head pounded when she witnessed a drawing with colour in it.

And when Koujaku was in the prime of her adolescence, she snuck into Ryuuhou's room, and found illustrations lining the walls, needles and ink everywhere. Her head spun. But there was an illustration-SMACK DAB in the middle of the wall- that nearly made her faint.

There was a long line of blooms. Crimson ones. It was all so graphic, in fullest detail. It was as if blood took the shape of a flower. She could feel deep power running through the sight alone. Intimidated, she turned to run away from that room. But not to evade the fact that Ryuuhou stood behind her, with a smirk. She gasped, and sprinted. He didn't stop her, but he murmured words that gave Koujaku a premonition that something would alter her life for the worse.

That night, she could hear her father and him talking. Listening closely, she heard her father's interest in Ryuuhou's designs, and she gasped when she heard of his passion for tattooing. And then she froze, hearing her father ask about tattooing HER. Koujaku could feel the sly smile play on the boy's lips as he asked the question. Knowing Ryuuhou, Koujaku knew he'd manage to design her in whatever manner he wanted to design her as, with a few smooth words. Hoping that this was a nightmare, she went to her futon, and slept.

However, the next night, her father led her to Ryuuhou's room, and left, leaving her and Ryuuhou alone together. Shaking, she sat in front of a table, and Ryuuhou poured special tea into a cup for her. She drank it, and it made her feel a little calmer. It had a sweet taste and aroma, similar to that of a cherry blossom. In fact, there was one right in the cup. After drinking it, she looked at Ryuuhou.

_"You weren't joking, last night, were you."_

_ "So you were listening."_

_ "Don't play dumb with me, smartass. I'm still taller, and stronger than you by a long shot."_

_ "I'm afraid that you're the one with the stupidity, Koujaku. Haven't you ever heard of not accepting food or drink from a suspicious character?"_

And just when she was about to punch Ryuuhou in the face, she felt all of her limbs go limp. Her energy was drained. So the tea was drugged. There was no way out of the predicament. She gasped as Ryuuhou slammed her down on a futon, removing her clothing. And she saw, helplessly, as he dipped a needle into deep black ink. He turned her body over, revealing not only her face, but her front half, her large breasts included. Koujaku was filled with shame, and embarrassment, but that quickly became pain as Ryuuhou pressed the needle into the skin next to her right eye. She gave a low scream as it pressed deeply into her skin. She knew that if she turned her head, the needle would cause more harm than it did at the moment. Nonetheless, she tried lifting her hands to take the needles out. However, her arms were dead weights, and her energy supply was depleting. Despite the fact that the tea was a sedative, it didn't have any anesthetic effect, so she felt every gram of pain.

Eventually, Ryuuhou was finished with that tattoo. But before Koujaku could sigh with relief, he dipped his needles in dark red ink, and inserted them on the right side of her exposed torso. Koujaku could only hang on to the sides of the futon with the little strength she had, grunting with the pain. But when she felt Ryuuhou's hand touch dangerously close to her right breast, she tensed.

Ryuuhou smiled a smile that would've been sweet, had it not been dripping with sadism, and matched with equally sadistic eyes, filled with a weird lust.

_"Yes, Koujaku. I will give my mark on here, as well. But fortunately for you, I only have time to do one side, and then still have time to do my masterpiece... And a little something else~" _He kissed her, and she felt a wave of panic come over her. But her world when black when he inserted his needles into her nipple. She gave out a loud scream, and Ryuuhou gave out a small laugh. It was a painful sensation that Koujaku could not evade. Tears welled at the sides of her eyes, and she wished that she could just black out already. After all, didn't a person black out from all of this pain?

Before she could comprehend what happened next, Ryuuhou turned her body over, so her back and backside were shown. This time, she could hang onto the top of the futon, but just as she thought that the pain couldn't become any worse, she felt large, stabbing needles press in and out of her back. She felt like she was on fire. She yelled at the top of her lungs, and when her strength let out, she could only grunt, and moan with pain. Her world never faded into unconsciousness, but it did become black, as she heard the light sound of the needle going in, out, back, forth, left, right, diagonally, in circular motions, the patterns going on and on. Blood dripped down her sides, creating small puddles onto the wooden floor, some of it sticking to the sides of her skin. Tears flowed down her eyes, adding to the mess on the floor.

It seemed like ages before he put all of his needles away. But although he was done with his tattoos, he wasn't done with his final deed. In that room, he raped her. Before he left, he told her,

_"Be careful with your anger. If you get angry, that tattoo will eat off of you."_ And then, she blacked out into unconsciousness. _  
_

When she woke up, she stood up, shaking, putting on her clothes, and stumbled out. It was nighttime. In the town's bar, she could hear laughing, cheering. Her father was bound to be there. Limping, she went up to the bar's door. Opening it, she came in. She saw her father, and a flame of rage welled up in her. Her back started to itch and burn. And then her world went black. Again.

When she woke up, she saw blood. Blood everywhere. Everyone in the town was dead. Whites of the eyes of the townfolk stared back at her. But what scared Koujaku the most was the sight of her sword impaling her mother, who had her arms outstretched. She was dead. By now, Koujaku knew that this was her doing. She fell at her mother's feet, and cried. She cried her heart out, her frustrations, her sadness.

When all of her tear supply had ran out, she looked toward her sword. It shone right back at her, revealing her slightly-blood stained face, with the snaking black tattoo on the right side of her face. Disgusted, she lifted the sword up, and was about to plunge it deep into her stomach, killing her, but a flashback of a special childhood friend came back to her.

_ A young child. A boy, with long blue hair, and light brown eyes looked up to her. He smiled, and hugged her, to comfort her._

_ "Do not give in?" He asked.  
_

_ "Do not give in, Aoba."_

"Do not give in," she whispered, dropping the sword, and it clattered to the floor. She knew what she had to do. She picked up the sword, and headed back to her home. She cleaned the sword, and herself. She took a crimson coloured kimono from the closet that no one ever used, and put it on. It fit exactly the way she wanted it to- rising a bit above the knees, with the flower patterns at the ends of the flowy sleeves visible. It was low cut, but way too low cut- this kimono was made for a man- so she took long strips of cloth, and bounded them across her large bust. She cut her hair, so that her bangs covered the right side of her face, the rest of her hair a ponytail on the side. She put the sword in a sword-carrier hidden in the back of her kimono. Looking in the mirror, she felt a bit better.

She left the house, never looking back at her homeland. She would go back to Midorijima. She'd become a freelance hairdresser. With her skills, and her appearance (thanks to her ASSets and such), she'd be sure to attract customers quickly. But most of all.. she'd see him again.

With his face in her mind, she left. To Midorijima. To him.

_Aoba._


End file.
